


Postscriptum

by Jyou_no_Sonoko



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Light spoilers for CAoS Part 4, Screenplay/Script Format, This is almost like, what if AfM but after Part4?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyou_no_Sonoko/pseuds/Jyou_no_Sonoko
Summary: After Blackwood's disappearance, Mary continues to lead his cult, as requested. With no one in her old life to support her, turning to the Pilgrims of the Night for solace had come surprisingly easily, and her natural proclivities for telling stories and keeping histories serves her well. However, with the Eldritch Terrors vanquished, Blackwood no more, and a new ruler on the role of hell, everything has changed, without her notice.And so once again, a Queen of Hell intervenes, led by her curiosity.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Postscriptum

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this (loosely) in the form of a screenplay, probably from some desire to see it appending the show, on screen. As opposed to my regular dialogues, this format allows me to give the actors directions and motivations, from a neutral perspective. I didn't make any camera angle notes, though, I'll leave that up to you all. (-u-)b

**FADE IN  
** **INT. Desiccated Church - night**

_(Mary Wardwell stands at the pulpit, resting her hands on Blackwood's writings.)_

**MARY**

Father Blackwood... I fear I am failing you. Goody Meeks asked about your whereabouts again today, and... I told her not to worry, nor to question your mission, but... in your absence, I am a poor substitute. And it grieves me to lie to your congregation.

_(A voice comes from somewhere behind her)_

**VOICE**

Lies do tend to run their course. Perhaps now is the time to put a stop to yours'.

_(Mary spins around, searching for the source of the voice.)_

**MARY**

Who's there? Who... who comes to this place unannounced? Do you seek--

**VOICE**

What do _you_ seek, Mary Wardwell?

**MARY**

I...

**VOICE**

Is this truly the solace you've been dreaming of? Leading a frightened flock of lost souls, around and around and around, when none are nearly as lost as you?

**MARY**

P-please, show yourself!

_(The voice has changed its location, now coming from the opposite side of the pulpit)_

**VOICE**

Not that I don't understand the tendency. I've spent thousands of years running myself in circles, indulging in that particular madness wherein one makes time and time again the same mistake, expecting that this time... the outcome will be different.

_(Mary stops searching and closes her eyes, folds her hands together upon the book, and centres herself)_

**MARY**

Do you come here with a question in your heart, sister? If you would come out of hiding, perhaps I could... perhaps we could discuss it. And I could be of some comfort.

_(The voice chuckles from somewhere else, and Mary frowns, seeing a shadow shifting in a way the candles would not dictate, along one wall.)_

**VOICE**

Comfort me? Where were you, some precious weeks ago, when I wept and shrieked over my shameful, private tragedy?

**MARY**

Are you in pain, sister? Please let me help you.

_(Mary startles violently, as a figure, suddenly corporeal behind her, takes her firmly by the shoulders)_

**VOICE**

I think we both know that you're the one who needs help.

**MARY**

_(breathing fast, struggling for calm)_ I am but a humble pilgrim, please, please don't hurt me, I can--

**VOICE**

Hurt you? Why, that is old hat for me, at this stage. Only by doing the opposite could I hope to be entertained.

**MARY**

I don't understand.

_(She tries to turn and look at the visitor but is not permitted)_

**VOICE**

_(matter-of-factly)_ You died once.

**MARY**

What? No! No, I didn't.

**VOICE**

You did. You were murdered, and your soul was sent to Hell.

**MARY**

No! Why are you saying such things? I'm alive, and why would I ever be sent to Hell? I'm a God-fearing--

**VOICE**

Fearing Him achieves very little, it turns out. His disinterest truly knows no bounds. But I am telling you the truth, because I was there. All through the process.

**MARY**

_(staring frontwards, frozen)_ The process?

**VOICE**

Death; afterlife; afterdeath; and finally...

_(Keeping one hand firmly on Mary's left shoulder, the figure reveals herself: Lilith, still bearing Mary's face)_

**LILITH**

...Life once more. All at my hands.

_(Mary wants to scream, but her throat comes up empty in her terror, and she fights back panic)_

**MARY**

Wh--who are you? Why, why why why do you have my--- _(her voice squeaks and dries up)_

**LILITH**

You really don't remember? When the Devil came knocking at your door, looking for me?

_(Mary mouths 'The Devil?', her eyes tearing up)_

**LILITH**

Yes. The Great Deceiver. He dragged me out in the open, and you saw me, believed me to be that Devil, and, on my command, you ran. Out into the night, and into madness.

**MARY**

_(barely voiced)_ No... I don't...

**LILITH**

Are you sure? Think harder. I don't believe that unlucky girl could have mended your cracks so effectively. I mean, look at you. _(hands on hips, gestures sardonically up and down Mary)_ You're a mess, Ms Wardwell.

_(Mary clenches her fists and presses her eyes shut, trying to remember, though doing so makes anxious sweat break out across her brow.)_

_[Interspersed: shots of what she saw that night flash in fractures, floating like shards of glass in milk, churning and distorted; she starts to hyperventilate]_

**LILITH**

Now, none of that.

_(She places two fingers to Mary's temples and immediately her breathing slows, though she is no less fraught)_

You can stop trying now. There's proof of mischief in your mind, even if you're in no shape to process it. With time and enough care, you may be able to remember more. _(A notion occurs to her)_ Perhaps with some magical aid.

**MARY**

Magic?

_(She looks down at Blackwood's gospel, frowning at memories of the things she's seen in this place: flashes of the Terrors, and other miscellaneous acts of Blackwood and Agatha's.)_

**LILITH**

A more fitting kind, this time. Yours was never a soul suited to the dark arts.

**MARY**

_(whispers)_ 'The light will not save you...' 

**LILITH**

Did he tell you that? _(Mary nods)_ Well. In certain circumstances, it is true. But you are a creature of the light. It is why you suffer in these shadowy places. Whereas I find the dark quite comfortable.

_(Mary swallows and pulls back her shoulders, bolstering herself against so much confusion)_

**MARY**

You speak as if you know me, yet I can't say the same. Who are you? Please, tell me that, before anything more. If you're not the Devil, then why do you wear my face? To taunt me? To... do you intend to replace me?

**LILITH**

We are far past that chapter in both of our lives. As to who I am, well... _(draws herself up, standing regally with chin raised)_ You find yourself in the presence of the newly re-instated Queen of Hell. And this face... I'm afraid I've grown too fond of it to change back to how I was before. To _who_ I was before. A less dignified face no longer suits me.

_(She watches Mary, curious to see if she will protest the issue.)_

**MARY**

The Queen of Hell... then... you must understand everything that's happened here. All the terrible creatures Father Blackwood spoke of... the things I've seen...

**LILITH**

Far more than your mind was equipped to see. And yes, I know everything; though I was not especially involved in the vanquishing of the Eldritch Terrors, believe me, the failure of Blackwood's aspirations was very much in this world's favour.

**MARY**

So... he's dead? _(her eyes suggest she'd already assumed)_

**LILITH**

Far later than he should have been. Which unfortunately was partially due to a deal I made with the man. In a desperate bid to save my own life.

**MARY**

What did you do?

_(Lilith has not been expecting to answer that question and merely shakes her head)_

**LILITH**

You were a school teacher once.

**MARY**

I still am! It's... it's weekend. Isn't it?

**LILITH**

You have moved from teacher to acolyte, the words you preach to your congregation come couched in doubt and fear, because ultimately, you really have no idea what you're doing. Do you?

_(Mary looks down, frowning and ashamed to have to admit it)_

**LILITH**

That's why you followed him. You were alone.

**MARY**

I've always been alone.

**LILITH**

Not this alone. The Devil preyed on you, and so did Blackwood. He took advantage of your loneliness, your need for acceptance. Your need to be a part of something. He strung you along by your hope that this would all lead you to the answers you sought. But he never had any intention of helping you; he was only using you.

**MARY**

And... Sister Agatha?

**LILITH**

A pawn as well.

**MARY**

How do you know so much about me?

**LILITH**

I am rather adept at reading silence. And I can see when loss has drawn the light from someone's eyes.

_(Mary looks at her pitiably and Lilith sighs)_

**LILITH**

Moreover, I suppose I see something in you that feels uncomfortably familiar. We both talk a good game about being fine all on our own, but sometimes...

**MARY**

Sometimes... you really need someone to be there.

**LILITH**

Just be there.

**MARY**

And it doesn't even matter if they really care about you.

**LILITH**

You just want to speak. To be allowed to speak.

**MARY**

And you can pretend that they hear you.

**LILITH**

Yes.

**MARY**

And you tell yourself that this is it. You've found your family.

**LILITH**

_(bitterly)_ But it's all in the mind. In the end, you're worthless to them. Beyond what you can achieve as a handmaiden.

**MARY**

It's a trap.

**LILITH**

For those who wander alone in the Wilderness. Desperate for an out-stretched hand. Another voice.

_(Mary puts a hand over her face to hide her expression, turns away, and is allowed to walk away from the pulpit. She goes to sit in the front-most pew, and Lilith follows her, though does not sit down.)_

**LILITH**

You can leave this place now. You don't need to keep lying.

**MARY**

I know. But if I leave... _(she pauses to pull herself together more tightly)_ then it'll be just the same as before. Except now, I expect the nightmares will be worse. I'll be dreaming of... of...

**LILITH**

Then let me empty your mind of such things.

**MARY**

_(looks to her hopefully)_ You can do that?

**LILITH**

With the greatest of ease.

_(Mary seems encouraged, then receives flashes of memory which visibly shake her: the unclear knowledge of Sabrina tying her up and uttering a spell of forgetting.)_

**MARY**

No. Wait, I can't. My mind is...

**LILITH**

You're right. It's far too fragile as you are now. The last thing you need is to become a gibbering fool, unable to tell fact from fiction.

**MARY**

I fear that I'm already in such a space.

**LILITH**

Then time is of the essence that you remove yourself from the maddening environment. Go home. Pour yourself a drink and read a book. _(ponders the command)_ A true story. No more gospels or legends.

**MARY**

What sort of story could be true enough to save me?

_(Lilith frowns, realising that Mary is too far gone to make that sort of distinction, and holds out her hand.)_

**LILITH**

On second thought, perhaps it would be best if I _told_ you a true story. You could use your curious mind freely, ask me questions about all the strange things that make no sense. And you will hear them from the mouth of someone who has no reason to deceive you. For I truly have no need of you, as Queen of Hell. There's nothing to be gained by it for me.

**MARY**

Then... why help me? Someone in your position...

**LILITH**

I don't know. Call it an instinct, or even a twinkling of guilt, if you must. A desire for closure, for the things I've done.

**MARY**

_(considers this, staring down at her clasped hands)_ You must have been very sad.

**LILITH**

_(surprised)_ What?

**MARY**

Whatever you've had to do, to get where you are, it's left you saddened. Could it be that you're somehow seeking my forgiveness?

**LILITH**

_(genuinely taken aback)_ Whatever could give you that idea?

**MARY**

_(shrugs)_ You're wearing my face. And I know the shapes it makes when I feel things.

**LILITH**

It's only a mask.

**MARY**

But you've grafted it to your soul, haven't you? It's not like when I... _(holding back nausea as the memory flashes)_ when I had to sew Father Blackwood's head back onto his shoulders.

**LILITH**

So that was you.

**MARY**

_(nods)_ It's different for you, isn't it? This isn't... you've grown into it. It's not a rough fit.

**LILITH**

Very good of you to say. But it would be unwise to assume you understand someone as old and inhuman as I.

**MARY**

Are you really so inhuman? You don't seem that strange.

**LILITH**

Not as strange as an Eldritch Terror perhaps.

**MARY**

Not even close.

**LILITH**

But I _am_ very old. And I have powers the likes of which you cannot imagine.

**MARY**

To rule over Damnation... I suppose you would have to.

**LILITH**

Yes. I have been fighting for as long as I can remember. But now it's over. I've won.

**MARY**

I'm happy for you.

**LILITH**

I have everything I want. And the Devil is dead.

**MARY**

_(piqued)_ He is?

**LILITH**

Well, he will be soon. I bested him and cursed him to mortality. But not before bathing myself in his putrid blood, and taking his celestial power for my own.

**MARY**

_(torn on whether she should be awed or horrified)_ No more Devil... _(to herself)_ what does that mean for the world? _(To Lilith, after some consideration)_ All right. I'll go with you, back to my cottage. It's quite far from here by foot, though.

**LILITH**

I know where it is.

_(Mary only nods, unsurprised at this point.)_

**MARY**

And then you'll tell me your story?

**LILITH**

That would take months. But I will tell you one or two of my stories.

**MARY**

_(hopefully)_ So you'll be staying with me, for a while? Would the Queen of Hell be comfortable in my tiny home?

**LILITH**

Very comfortable. And I won't be needing a bed.

_(Mary smiles broadly, then pulls back on it quickly, feeling awkward)_

**MARY**

Then, if you're to be my guest... could I have your name? Beyond Queen of Hell?

**LILITH**

It's been some time since anyone has asked me that.

**MARY**

Will you give it to me?

**LILITH**

I am the First, among both women and witches. Moulded from the loam on the riverbanks of Eden.

**MARY**

You're... Eve?

**LILITH**

I am not. She was my... replacement.

**MARY**

Then who?

**LILITH**

A woman of literature like yourself must know.

**MARY**

Lilith?

**LILITH**

The same.

**MARY**

_(whispering)_ Extraordinary.

**LILITH**

I am that. Now come. This place is grating on my nerves.

**MARY**

Of course, let me get my...

_(She stops, realises there's nothing here that she needs to take, then exhales, allowing herself a small smile.)_

**MARY**

I'm ready.

_(Lilith takes her hand, and without warning, spirits them away.)_

**Close up on the dais, where the pages of Blackwood's book begin to turn to blue ash**   
**SMASH CUT TO BLACK**


End file.
